


violet is a good colour

by TheRedDownload



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, To much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedDownload/pseuds/TheRedDownload
Summary: Tom was having a bad day with red leader until it was midnight





	violet is a good colour

**Author's Note:**

> Some crazy shit I though about at 2 am in the morning

It was midnight and cold. Tom couldn’t sleep. He shared a apartment with red leader or Tord. Somehow he fell in love with the red leader he didn’t know how it happened but somehow he wanted to be with Tord. Early today Tom did something wrong Tord started screaming at him . Tom then realised how important this must be. Tord sent him away to his room by screaming he was nothing to anyone. That broke Tom’s heart. He was lying in his bed for the rest of the day crying. The coldness of his room nearly frosted his tears and his throat hurt from when he was screaming with saddens. He knew Tord would never want him . Tom’s hand slowly went to he crotch. His boxer were becoming to tight . He started rubbing his cock. Then got his free hand to get to his entrance. He put one digit slowly in to his entrance and was rocking back. He started chanted by Tords name quietly. He felt he getting close but it was not enough. He stated pumping his cock faster and faster still chanting Tords name but more loudly. He was about to cum when.” That’s not how you do it.” Tom quickly looked up from the bed and standing there was Tord.”S-sir I can explain!” Tom stammered . A chuckle came from the red leader.” Thomas I think it would better if you had the real thing.” Tord purred. He got onto the bed and started to take of his clothes. Tord looked at Tom.”Oi babe! Take off your clothes.” Tom nodded and took of his trousers but kept his hoodie on and his boxers. Tord then ripped of Tom’s boxers. Tord then slowly put his cock on Tom’s entrance Rhea wanted Tom to adjust before he started fucking him.” So Thomas care to tell me why your up at this time wanting me to fuck you?” Tom whined. He didn’t want to answer Tords question. The red leader then started to stroke Tom’s cheek to probably comfort him.”T-tord am sorry for today I didn’t mean to make the mistake.” Tom whined.  
A chuckle came from Tord.” Hush now kitten, I have already forgave you. I can’t stay mad at you.” Tord leaned down to kiss Tom’s forehead. Tord then slowly started to thrust. Tom made a Lewed moan. Tord went faster and faster into tom. Tom was drooling all over as Tord pounded into him. One of Tom’s hands went down to his own cock to stroke it but it was slapped away by Tord. Red leader grabbed Tom’s cock and went the same rhythm as he was fucking tom.” Tord I am going to cum!” Said Tom. Tord nodded and also made a sound that was a grunt mixed with a growl. Tom came into Tord’s hand. When tom did come his entrance clenched makeong it more tighter. Tord came to inside of tom which was the best feeling ever. Tord got tom underneath the covers and Tord joined him. Tom snuggled into Tord’s neck.” Tord?” Tord made a yes sound.” I love you.” Tom blushed. Tord places a kiss on Tom’s cheek.” Love you to babe.” With that they both fell asleep.

\- [ ]


End file.
